kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazari
Kazari is the the feline Greeed, and has aspects of a lion, tiger, and cheetah. He is incomplete after some of his Core Medals missing. Over time he lost and gained some of his Core Medals, and in one episode, regains two of his Core Medals (with a Kamakiri Medal) from Kamen Rider OOO becoming stronger and gaining new powers with some of the other Greeed's Core Medals. Personality Kazari has a childish personality, acting hyperactive in battle and gets upset when things don't go his way. He is also arrogant and a schemer, planning to get Ankh onto his side while probably having an ulterior motive and tricking others into doing his dirty work. He is not above lying to the other Greeed as shown by keeping the Kamakiri Core Medal he took from OOO from Uva until forced too by Mezool. Kazari appears to possess some other form of intelligence, as shown when he is the first to figure out there is a third party collecting the O Medals besides the Greeed and OOO after hearing that the latter has one of his Lion Medals. After spending some time with Kiyoto Maki, Kazari gains an interest in a Greeed's evolution after seeing the results with Gamel. Abilities As a Greeed, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. Also like the other Greeed, Kazari can disperse into medals and assume a human form to blend into society, his being a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. Unique to him, Kazari moves at fast speeds, and create mini cyclones. Later after absorbing three of Mezool's Core Medals, he gains the ability to create Yummy that have aquatic animal traits along with the standard feline traits as well as Mezool's abilities such as Mezool's method of creating Yummys but with only one egg (which is still enough to produce a swarm of small Yummy) and shoot torrents of water out of his hands. He also gains Gamel's gravity based abilities from his Core Medals. Kazari is one Core Medal (Tora) away from being complete. History Kazari like the other Greeed was created 8 centuries ago and was then sealed away soon afterward. Prior to this, he had a history with Ankh, where he apparently betrayed Ankh which made him form a grudge against Kazari. Kazari first appeared to Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh after saving his Neko Yummy, in an attempt to get Ankh onto his side. When Ankh rejects his offer, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO where he managed to steal the Kamakiri Medal but lost three of his own medals, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Kuwagata Medal and after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh and the Kamakiri Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. In the process, Kazari meets Kiyoto Maki and sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Kujaku Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari asborbing Mezool's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, and Kamakiri Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Kujaku Medal. Etymology "Kazari" comes from the Japanese word kazaru (飾る?, "to decorate"). This is possibly a reference to how his Yummy's physical features appear on their human host until they are consumed. External References "TV Asahi's page on Kazari". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/kazari.html Category:Villains Category:Greeed